


Obligatory study interruption for your much needed stress relief.

by Greyphilosopher



Series: Undertale Drabbles. [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: And obligatory professor and student nonsense, F/M, JUST, JUST TAKE THIS, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: Just take this. *places a paper in your lap before leaving through the front door and pelting self into the trashcan*It is old but I don't want to delete it so have this so I may forget about it.





	Obligatory study interruption for your much needed stress relief.

Oh damn her school schedule, why had she chosen so many study heavy subjects.

Currently sat Philosopher, 4 separate text books and 3 separate work books splayed on the desk before her. She sat on the deep green couch that rested before said desk, the surrounding area littered with cups and assorted snacks. Or their remains at least. Quill in hand, ink to her right, ever the faithful student, Philosopher was studying for her next exam.  
I say exam, but really,  
it was more akin to Judgement Day.

This test meant more than probably all her year's tests combined. It was important to say the least, and she was not about to flop it.  
She would get an A if it was the death of her!

Which it certainly seemed like it might be, considering this was her 5th study session today alone, currently marked at a rough... 4 hours. That's a new record.

Sat at the far right of the obscenely large couch, nestled comfortably in the corner reading was Doctor Gaster. His ancient hands cradling a newspaper from a scientific outlet he was subscribed to. The topic it showed was most certainly an interesting one- but currently he found himself incapable of focusing.

The student before him was not being distracting by any means... but this was her 5th time studying, today alone. And her 4th hour.   
The Doctor could not help but feel a twinge of concern for her well being.  
Especially considering the amount of snacks about. And the coffee cups.  
And the ever increasing crease to her brow...  
And surely her hand must hurt by now...  
Or how tense her shoulders were, the stress in her eyes...

Setting the newspaper to his lap and folding it dutifully Gaster commented:”What are you studying?”  
She startled for a moment, taken from her thoughts:”Hmm-? Oh, uh, mathematics...” Her favourite subject. No wonder she was working this hard.

“You have been working for an awfully long couple of hours. Do you not want to take a break?”

“Oh, no it's okay, I just want to finish this segment first, just one more and I'll call it a day”

“If you are sure.”  
Gaster took to sipping his coffee, and observing.  
Not two seconds and she was already fidgeting again. She kept shifting on her seat. Her gaze flicked from one book to the other. Her brow furrowed deeper. She tapped her pen.  
Philosopher clearly couldn't focus. And judging by the way she was going about, this seemed to be something she struggled with. That thought was confirmed after he heard her mutter “I don't understand this...” in a voice laced with stress.

Al right. Enough was enough.

Setting his cup aside, The Doctor shifted to sit directly beside her. Casually placing a hand on her thigh.:”What are you struggling with my love?”  
Philosopher stuttered, looking to Gaster a moment, before casting an anxious glare to her books:  
“This... I can memorize the formula, but that is naught if I don't understand what it means. I've been staring at this for what is surely half an hour now and I still don't get it. I just-” she sighed with such pensiveness that The Doctor couldn't help but feel sympathetic. 

“I really do think, you need to take a break...”  
The man said, as he gently nuzzled into her hair. “My own, professional opinion.” His hand slunk further up her thigh before gently squeezing, and he did not miss her shiver nor gasp. She huffed, intent on not letting him win her over with mere touches. “Professional you say? And what makes your opinion professional?” Cheeks blushed pink, Gaster's heart throbbed. Oh she was so cute when she was pouty.

“Why yes, as I, firstly, am an elder. Therefore leaving me with many more years experience than you. Second, as a former scientist of over 7 decades, I have my fair experience with overworking one's self. And thirdly...” He had pulled her into his lap, her back toward him, nuzzling into her hair as his hands found purchase 'pon her hips, rubbing soothingly up and down her waist. The tension melting from her body so quickly it was near comical, only accentuated by her stubborn pout. “As your partner of 1 whole year, I can safely say, you are far too tightly wound. And need a break.” Gaster punctuated his sentence, with a chaste kiss to her temple. Philosopher pretended not to blush.

A fierce determination overcame her then, and she declared:”No! Not until I understand this chapter! I will not rest!” and with that, she leaned forward again, sweeping up her pen and staring with vigour at her textbook. Gaster felt brief defeat, leaning back into the couch.  
But his sorrow would not last long, as smoothly, lovingly, he drew his hands up, and down, her waist. Languidly leaning forward, nuzzling his lover's scalp.   
Softly kissing her hair. Kiss~ <3

Gently he played his hands forward, smoothing down her stomach. Revelling in her suppressed hum. Pressing a sweet, innocent kiss to her ear. Her jaw. Her neck...  
Philosopher flushed ferociously. “D-doctor- I- I h-have to study...///”  
A hand at her neck now, he tilted up her head with little resistance, peppering kisses to her shoulder  
His golden rimmed glasses and chain glinting in the lamp light. Her resistance was futile to his adoring kisses, each one landing a critical hit to her will.  
Each one so full of reverence and love...

Her head soon turned to face him, and she found herself caught in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.  
She groaned into him, to which he hummed in delight, his fingertips delving below the belt and beneath her skirt to knead into that sweet place...

Her back arched, and before she could stop herself her arm reared back and over, grasping at his skull as her own fell back with a husky cry. Easily her legs parted for him, wanting and needy only after the barest touches. Against her neck he chuckled:”I do believe I was right... look at how stressed you are. No good at all.” Of course he was right, he was always right. Philosopher pouted, but dared not respond, lest he stop. And then she just might have to smack him.

Instead her hips bucked into his hand, stopping only so that he could slip off her undergarments before continuing, sparking a fire within her.  
“Ah... ah... s-stars, oh stars, oh stars please don't stop...///” she begged.  
To which he kissed her temple once more, so lovingly. “Of course not my pet. Daddy is here to take care of you. <3” Circling that precious pearl, his voice dipped to a low husk beside her ear:”Do you want it inside?”   
“Yes, please///”  
Oh she always asked so nicely.  
Smiling happily, The Doctor slipped a single digit deep into her folds.  
Low then keening she moaned, unable to resist her needs, oh it felt so good, he felt so good-  
“D-doctor you feel so good, so good oh g-gosh I- I'm not gonna last long-////”  
“Hmhmhmhm~<3” Kiss~

Before long he slipped in another, down to the third knuckle, and she near squealed in pleasure. Hips bucking, lips parted, her clothes scuffled and her hair dishevelled, so prettily blushed pink The Doctor could not help his infatuation. She was just so sweet, so cute, so very driven. So very obedient, spread for him this way, begging and panting. Oh he could just eat her up. Actually, he might do that later, if she wasn't too tired. In his distraction a desperate and impatient mewl fell from her lips, and she turned toward him-”Doctor, please, I can't take it any more, I want you, please////”  
“Is my angel in need of a good pairing?”  
“Y-yes Sir///”  
“Of course my sweet thing, turn around for daddy”  
His voice was a purr. A near constant whisper, a low timbre. Pure heaven to the ears. Quickly she turned, seated properly to face him, her hands immediately upon his shoulders. Feeling the fabric of his worn but well woven sweater. Leaning back, Gaster took great pleasure in seeing her need, bringing his hand to lip- licking off her taste. She shivered, a hand to her mouth. Both his hands settled on her hips, kneading them, before undoing his trousers and allowing himself for view. She drooled, needy and quivering for him. Gaster kissed her brow.

“Sing for me~”

She gladly did.

Sheathing him nicely she keened, eyes flitting shut and heart fluttering. She rut into him sweetly, her sounds a sonata, her body an art form. He could watch her ride him for hours and never get tired. His hands supporting her hips, urging her on.   
She wanted more, needed more, needed him- Gaster, her beloved Gaster, her adoring mate and caring tutor, her dearest caretaker, most wonderful lover she could not be without-  
Bouncing in his lap, her utmost honour. Her greatest place of worship. She told him so:”Oh stars///- how can I resist when you do this- ah//- when you care for me so well, when you make me feel so good- ngh- You're so cruel, how am I ever going to live without you-? Ah!”  
Throwing her head back she cried:  
“Ah -D-Doctor!”

Gaster's heart swelled, his chest aflutter, oh he loved her.  
He could never be without her.  
He spoke, his voice full of love:

“Do you need more, my pet?”  
“Y-yes, yes!”  
“Then more you shall have.”

And then her legs were thrown over his arms, and he was so deep inside, and ecstasy took her.  
Philosopher fell back across the table behind her, textbooks far from mind as she cried his name, again and again. Waves of orgasm overtaking her again and again.  
After her second Gaster stood, carrying her to their shared bedroom. Hearts floating above his skull.  
Oh he was going to treat her well tonight. {<3}


End file.
